Обговорення користувача:Testter
Welcome! Hi Testter -- we're excited to have UnDeleted Pages Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela перейменування користувачів Вітаю! Можна мене перейменувати на "Невідомий Вікіпедист"? Хочу бути схожим на "нєізвєстного солдата" :) --77.122.58.55 17:45, серпня 25, 2010 (UTC) :Перейменувати кого? Адмінімтратора А2?--Testter 18:06, серпня 25, 2010 (UTC) Братні проекти у навігації Тесттере, чи не могли б Ви в панелі навігації розмістити розділ "Братні проекти", куди серед інших розмістити посилання на "Світ військового пенсіонера". За Вашим бажанням я те саме зроблю у себе на СВП. Тільки як коротко найменувати Вашу вікі українською? --25px|Цеј користувач — простиј рядовиј дописувач СВП, нині ще й з певними правами одміна[[Користувач:Usik64|''Usik64'' ]][[Обговорення користувача:Usik64|''обг]] 10:08, жовтня 27, 2011 (UTC) :Коротко - напевне, UDP. Спробую розібратися, як розмістити розділ "Братні проекти". --Testter 12:25, 27 жовтня 2011 (UTC) Зміни в Панелі навігації Йдете на сторінку ;MediaWiki:Sidebar - і просто її редагуєте по тій формі, що там є. Я би Вам допоміг, але для редагування цієї сторінки потрібні права адміна. До речі, для прикладу перегляньте таку ж сторінку на СВП. --25px|Цеј користувач — простиј рядовиј дописувач СВП, нині ще й з певними правами одміна[[Користувач:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[Обговорення користувача:Usik64|''обг]] 14:30, жовтня 27, 2011 (UTC) Про плани на майбутнє Тесттере, про відсутність (гадаю, тимчасову) вашого бажання творити розумне / добре / вічне мені зрозуміло. А от Ваші плани стосовно майбутнього даного проекту? ;У випадку, якщо Ви: *не збираєтеся згортати проект; *маєте намір розширити рамки за межі лише "кандидатів на вилучення з Вікіпедії"; *Вас не коробить мій неенциклопедичний стиль письма, - можу запропонувати певну технічну допомогу у якості адміністратора (за принципом "трєтій бушшш?") ;По ходу пропозиція, що слід кардинально змінити вже: *ввести категорію "Політика проекту" (ну, чи як інше - назва не головне); сюди ввести розроблені Правила; чітко зформулювати мету; *розробити лого проекту, фавікон, основні організаційні шаблони; *............... - чекаю на розгляд і першу відповідь. Може, я дарма розпинаюся, і це все нікому не потрібно?--25px|Цеј користувач — простиј рядовиј дописувач СВП, нині ще й з певними правами одміна[[Користувач:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[Обговорення користувача:Usik64|''обг]] 12:24, грудня 2, 2011 (UTC) *Активно проектом не займаюсь.Якщо маєте бажання - будь ласка, працюйте. Правила є загальними для усіх проектів Вікія. Шаблони мене цілком влаштовують. Що стосується лого проекту, фавікон - що ви пропонуєте? Бо я не дуже вмію малювати, особливо за допомогою програм.--Testter 17:38, грудня 2, 2011 (UTC) А в цей же час на СВП... 100px|thumb|left|UDP favicon.JPG 300px|thumb|right|UDP_Logo_01.jpg Створив категорію Категорія:UDP, гляньте. Під цю категорію створив шаблон. Можливо, помилився з авторством Ваших із А2 статей - поправте, внесу зміни. З лого щось придумаємо... Хоча б приблизно ідею дайте: що б хотіли. Міняти можна все: тло, текст, шрифт, кольори, комбінувати малюнки.--25px|Цеј користувач — простиј рядовиј дописувач СВП, нині ще й з певними правами одміна[[Користувач:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[Обговорення користувача:Usik64|''обг]] 14:27, грудня 3, 2011 (UTC) Спробував піти по виносці /1/... ;Отримав Недопустимое название Запрашиваемое название страницы неправильно. Возможные причины: *в названии используются недопустимые символы; *название пусто; *некорректно указан префикс на межъязыковое или интервики-название; некоторые интервики префиксы имеют статус «локальных», и их можно использовать в виде ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/en:Test; остальные префиксы так использовать нельзя, например ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/devmo:Test. --25px|Цеј користувач — простиј рядовиј дописувач СВП, нині ще й з певними правами одміна[[Користувач:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[Обговорення користувача:Usik64|''обг'']] 19:28, грудня 16, 2011 (UTC) Нічого не зрозумів. Яка виноска? Де? На якій сторінці?--Testter 21:47, грудня 16, 2011 (UTC) Обговорення часу зустрічі Доброго дня, я прошу вас перейти за цим посилання для обговорення часу зустрічі українських адміністраторів, і обговорення проблем українського порталу на цій зустрічі. З Повагою Бюрократ української Mass Effect Wiki Капитан Джон Шепард.